I Dream of You
by sakura-light-angel
Summary: This is a songfic of how Sportacus finds out about his feelings for Stephanie. Its a SportacusStephanie Fic. Please review. The song is From Daft Punk Digital Love The ages are altered so you can place any age you want


**I Dream of You**

Author's Note: I have been seeing this program for just a little bit but I definitely know that there is just something about the Sportacus/Stephanie couple that is perfect. Maybe it's the fact that I really like blue and pink (favorite match actually). Well hope you like it. I don´t own Lazytown or any of its characters, so please don´t sue me.

**AN: WHEN I DID THIS STORY I WAS THINKING THAT STEPHANIE WAS 18 AND SPORTACUS WAS 20 OR 22. BUT I AM NOT SPECIFIYING ANY AGE SO USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS AND GIVE THEM THE AGE YOU WANT. **

Everything was calm that morning in Lazytown. No one had awakened yet; we see the airship of Sportacus gently floating with the breeze. Inside we see our favorite superhero sleeping peacefully and with a smile on his lips. Whatever he is dreaming is really pleasant for him. Suddenly the alarm starts ringing. Sportacus opens his eyes and jumps out of bed. He is eager to start the day and go to Lazytown. There is someone he is just waiting to see.

We see Staphanie and the gang playing games waiting to see their favorite hero. Suddenly here comes Sportacus making some flips. Everybody is happy to see him and together they decide to start playing a game.

"What should we play?" asked Stephanie

"How about… nothing?" Said Pixel "I am really not in the mood to be playing games today…"

"Come on..." Said Stephanie "I just received a CD with my favorite music… I left it in my house and my parents send it to me…"

"A CD?... can I have it? There are no cds here… can I keep it? Can I?" asked Stingy

"Sorry Stingy, this is my favorite CD, but I will ask my parents to send you one O.K.?" said Stephanie to calm down her very anxious friend.

"What type of music do you have there? I hope is not that boring girly type of music?" said Trixie.

"Actually there are songs like that in my CD, but not all of them are like that… I have "You Drive me Crazy" by Britney Spears (heart shaped eyes from pixel), "Candy man" from Aqua (Ziggy lights up at the sound of candy man, "Shape of my Heart" by Backstreet Boys (Trixie pretends to gag at the sound of the group but a blush appears on her face) and "Digital Love" by Daft Punk, but these are just a few of the songs that I have"

"It sounds like you have many different types of music in that CD" said Sportacus. "I have heard most of them, while you are exercising is good to have music, but I have never heard the last one… how did you say it was called?"

"It's Digital Love by Daft Punk" said Pixel. "I know because that is one of my favorite groups, their music is very digital, the sound of the music really gets to you and you just can't stop moving"

"I would like to listen to it" said Sportacus.

In that moment the mayor came in "Hey children, Miss Busybody bought some cake and we are about to eat it… would you like a piece?"

"CCCCCCAAAAAKKKKEEEEE? Of course we want to!" said Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy and Pixel.

"Don't you want to listen to some music with me?" said Stephanie "We can dance with it"

"Weeeellll… it's not that we don't want to it's just that there is some cake just waiting to be eaten and we really want a piece…" said Ziggy embarrassed

"I know, why don't we go, eat a piece and then come back to make some exercise?" said Trixie.

"Great idea" said Pixel

"O.K.… let's go then" said Stingy

Together all followed the mayor to Miss Busybody's house. When they noticed that Sportacus and Stephanie weren't following Pixel asked "Aren't you coming?"

"I am not in the mood for cake" said Stephanie

"And I can't have any sugar remember?" said Sportacus

"Oh! Right! Well in that case, you can keep this while we come back…" said Pixel taking out a weird object "it's my super powerful music blast CD player… it will let you listen to any songs you have in your CD and in my memory database"

"Thanks Pixel, that is very nice" said Sportacus

"No problem. Now let me go and catch up before Stingy takes my piece or Ziggy eats my cake; See you in a little bit"

"O.K." said Stephanie "you want to listen to the music? You can help me practice with my movements when I have a partner, I haven't developed that skill yet" said Stephanie

"Yes sure" said Sportacus smiling.

"What song would you like to hear?" said Stephanie happily to have Sportacus spending some time with her and willing to help her.

"Any song you want its o.k. with me, just hope I can help you practice" said Sportacus.

"O.k." said Stephanie. She set down the CD player and popped her CD on. She selected a song, and rushing to Sportacus side got ready to start dancing.

"Ready?" said Sportacus "Ready!"

In that moment the song started playing and Sportacus concentrated on the movements that he was doing with the rhythm of the music. He knew that dancing with somebody wasn't the same thing like dancing by yourself. You had to follow the music and get in zinc with your partner. He started moving while listening to the music… (AN: I am going to describe a few of the movements not all of them, so use your imagination o.k.?)

While he was listening to the music he suddenly felt as if the song was written specially for him. The lyrics of the song reminding him the special dream that he had with a certain someone….

_**Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you**_

_  
Sportacus was laughing and chasing somebody very special… he was running as fast as he could (which is really fast) but even like that he couldn't reach that special person… _

_**And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long**_

_He hears the song of laughter and he recognizes them as the laughs of his friends, but there is one laugh that calls to him. It's the laugh of that person, that very special person the thing that makes his heart beat faster._

**_  
_**In that moment Stephanie lost the rhythm and almost falls down, but Sportacus snaps out of his daydream and catches her before she fell. Stephanie smiles and Sportacus notice that she is singing to keep the rhythm.

_**Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun**_

_**We were dancing all night long**_

His heart starts beating faster from the dancing or because he is holding her he doesn't know, but listening to her sing is sure making him feel with plenty of energy.Suddenly Sportacus feels that he had held her like that, but when?…. Sportacus then remembers his dream

_He was chasing that person and when he finally caught up with her, he turns her…_

_He is greeted with the beautiful smile of Stephanie. Sportacus feels that the time stops, he feels his heart racing a mile per hour. _

_**The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right **_

_He suddenly feels himself moving and holding her like the most precious thing in the world and the feeling is just right. It feels as if his arms were shaped just to hold her. He holds her in a hug and places his head on top of her hair smelling his sweet scent of strawberry._

_**You wrap your arms around too**_

_Suddenly he feels her returning the hug, she pushes him a little bit and looks up to see his eyes. He looks down afraid for the first time of what will happen next. He looks down and sees Stephanie's smiling face and he feels himself getting closer and closer to her beautiful lips..._

_**  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone **_

"That's what I was dreaming!" thought Sportacus "No wonder I was so happy when I woke up"

He looks to the girl dancing with him and thinks that there is no point in denying his feelings anymore. Sooner or later she will find out his feeling for her.

**_  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true  
_**Stephanie looks up, and catches Sportacus looking at her. She smiles to him and running jumps to his arms. Sportacus looks at the girl in his arms and smiles back. He feels that he needs to follow his heart and tell Stephanie how he really feels.

"Stephanie I…" Before Sportacus can confess his feeling he is cut off in midphrase by Stephanie's lips on his own. A very shocked Sportacus opens his eyes as wide as he can and Stephanie can see how blue his eyes really are. He then closes them and returns the kiss. He will have time to confess his feelings soon enough.

_**  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true **_

_**Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game?**_


End file.
